


Special Training

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds out that Kylo is a virgin only after they are already in bed. Pleased at the thought of teaching Kylo he quickly gets in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be like a bunch of chapters of smut. I will update randomly and add warning tags as I go. 
> 
> This is based on the prompt that was sent to me, asking for virgin Kylo. 
> 
> http://redcole.tumblr.com/post/138403711172/could-you-write-something-where-hux-doesnt

They had been arguing; spit flying from Hux’s lips as he lectured Ren about the destruction of one of the control rooms. They were lucky they weren’t dead in space, as it was it was going to take weeks to repair the damage that was done. The knight had removed his helmet and at first Hux had been shocked to look at the face of Kylo for the first time. 

Kylo had used the chance to lean in to intimidate him and Hux’s anger straddled the line of something else. He hadn’t thought before he had kissed him. 

At first it was awkward, a moment where Kylo didn’t move at all and then where he moved too much. The kisses were messy and too wet, desperate to the point where Hux wasn’t sure he would enjoy it if he didn’t have a lot of anger to work off. 

Hux gripped at the robes, trying to get at skin. It was a frustrating process, he couldn’t find the opening. He didn’t understand why Kylo couldn’t wear a uniform like the rest of the First Order. He struggled a little more before Kylo pulled back and first tossed off his outer cloak. That was followed by him undoing his belt and throwing off his upper robes. 

Kylo was back with a clumsy kiss, his hands holding onto Hux’s arms as if he didn’t know what to do with them. He could feel his erection pressed against his hip, Kylo was reacting like a teenager to the messy kisses.

Hux was beyond caring. All he wanted was to touch something other than cloth and it was a lot easier for Hux to find his way into the tunic. Unzipping the front he touched Kylo’s pale chest.

There was a loud moan in his mouth as Hux started to touch skin, and he had to break the kiss. It was getting a little too messy, and as much as he wanted to see the erection that kept rubbing against him, he didn’t want to see it in the middle of a control room. 

They looked at each other for a moment.

“We should move this to a more private location.”

Hux found himself saying when he saw the self-conscious look on Kylo’s face. He knew it wasn’t up to him to reassure the knight that he had enjoyed his fumbling, but maybe he could teach him a little more control. 

Besides it had been a while since the last time he had the freedom to share a bed with someone. 

With a small nod Kylo bent over and retrieved his helmet and robes. He put it back on and with the robe over his arms the bump in the front of his pants was hidden. 

Hux took off back to his quarters, not even bothering to look back to make sure Kylo was following. Not that he had to, his stomping gait hard to miss. 

As soon as his door slid open he started stripping down, taking off his jacket and setting it down on his desk. He heard the thud of the helmet hitting the floor and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scolding the knight for his carelessness. 

He didn’t even turn around before he felt Kylo’s grip on his arms. Again there was a pause as if the other man wasn’t so sure about what he was doing. 

“Go ahead.”

Hux urged, he had expected to have to fight Kylo for control, but instead the other man seemed to be waiting for instructions. At his words Kylo turned him; he seemed to be searching for something on Hux’s face. 

He was pulled forward into a kiss, Kylo’s tongue pressing between his lips. 

Kylo didn’t do anything more than that, just holding him and pressing against him again, letting Hux feel that he was still hard. 

Hux pushed his thigh between his legs to put pressure against him. Again Kylo made a noise into his mouth. 

When teeth caught his lip, hard enough that he could taste blood Hux broke the kiss. He wanted more than the feeling of sloppy lips against his own. 

Hux started to guide Kylo to the bed. When the back of Kylo’s legs hit his bed, Hux started working on his tunic again, unzipping it and pushing it off his shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised by the body that was revealed. Kylo was toned, and his broad shoulders and chest looked powerful. That and the dark moles that decorated his body brought his interest back. 

He gave a gentle shove, and Kylo tumbled back onto his bed, only in his trousers and boots. 

Hux knew his own body hardly compared, he was thin and although he had muscle it was all thin. He wasn’t as wide, or as fit, but he was sure he was also nothing to complain about.

Kylo was only looking up at him, watching as he took off his layers until he was down just his trousers. The hunger was bare on his face even as Hux tugged off his boots.

“Why don’t you get rid of those as well?”

He nodded towards Kylo’s pants, pleased as he obeyed. Hux smiled, if what Kylo wanted was to be told what to do, he could help with that. 

Kylo was fumbling as he undid his pants, pushing them down until he had to kick off his boots to get them the rest of the way off. The movement was clumsy and his skin was pink with a full body blush. Hux had never been with someone so reactive, in just his thin underwear it was obvious how desperately Kylo wanted him. 

If only Kylo always listened this well. 

He didn’t take off his own yet, moving onto the bed and laying half on him. He was looking into Kylo’s eyes as his hand came between them and started to rub him through his underwear, feeling the size of him. 

Kylo made a strangled noise and Hux looked up at his face, he looked like he was about to totally lose it. He kept rubbing, stoking over his length through the thin cloth watching the man squirm. His muscles jumped and his stomach tensed at the touches.

He was already panting and pushing his hips up as if he was desperate for more. Hux had never felt as attractive as he did with Kylo losing himself over just the smallest of touches. He hadn’t even really gotten started and the man was coming undone.

It was terribly flattering watching Kylo react to him so strongly, and he wondered how it would be when he was finally inside him. His own cock was starting to feel uncomfortable in his pants and he used one hand to undo his fly and relieve a little bit of the pressure. 

As soon as it was open he put his attention back on Kylo’s cock, his fingers slipping under the waistband and touching the hard flesh. He had hardly gotten his fingers around him when he felt his wet release.

“Kriff.”

Kylo gasped his cheeks even more red than moments before. 

“I... Sorry…”

He continued, still half under Hux’s body. His expression defiant as if daring Hux to make a comment. It was obvious he was embarrassed but Hux didn’t want to make him feel worse. If it had been as long for Kylo as it had been for Hux then he could understand it. 

His stomach swam as he looked at the come on Kylo’s stomach. There was so much more he wanted to do that night.

“It’s been a while for me too, it’s alright.”

Kylo seemed to only tense more. Hux had thought he was going to come back to his quarters to fuck this idiot and instead he found himself comforting him.

“It’s not that.”

Hux dragged his fingers through the semen, and was tempted to touch his own ignored body. 

“What it is?”

He could hear Kylo swallow, his adams apple bobbing. 

“I’ve never done this before.”

Hux stilled, that hadn’t even been an option in his mind. The fumbling kiss and the way he hadn’t seemed to know what to do with both his lips and hands should have tipped him off. All the sudden he saw it in a new light and he felt a spike of arousal. 

“And you picked me to be your first?”

Kylo glared, looking a lot less threatening lying almost naked in his bed.

“I wasn’t really thinking about it like that.”

Kylo was defensive, but Hux’s mind had stopped on the thought that Kylo had picked him to be the first person to fuck him. 

Hux dragged his fingers up a little higher. 

“If you want to spend the night I would be happy to continue this.”

Kylo gave a slightly shy nod, but the fact that Hux hadn’t teased him seemed to be helping. He was slowly relaxing. 

“Do you need help?”

Kylo waved his hands at the obvious bulge pressing out from Hux’s open zipper. The fact that he couldn’t bring himself to say it, only made Hux want him more. Kylo might have been one of the most dangerous people in hand to hand combat, but as he fumbled with his words Hux saw just how innocent he was in other parts of his life. He wanted to be the one to take away that innocence. 

Hux had never been with someone who hadn’t already had at least a dozen other lovers, and he had never wanted someone more than he wanted Kylo at that moment. 

“Yes.”

Kylo looked at him as if asking what he should do. 

Hux took his hand, bringing it to his crotch. Even though Kylo was a little tense he was willing, in fact when Hux guided him into his underwear he didn’t try and pull away. 

Kylo took him in his hand and started to slowly jerk him off. Instead of clumsy Hux saw it as endearing, Kylo trying to please him even though he wasn’t sure how.

He used words of encouragement, and his own hand over Kylo’s to show him just how he liked it. It took a lot longer than if he had done it himself, but as he got close he tilted his head up and kissed Kylo again. 

He started slow, brushing their lips, and then flicking out his tongue to wet them. Kylo was taking hints from him and was slower this time. It was much more enjoyable this way, not too much tongue and teeth like earlier. By the time he felt Kylo’s tongue press between his lips he knew he wasn’t going to last long and he opened his month for him. The cool slide of their tongues together made him moan. 

He finished over Kylo’s hand, slowly breaking the kiss and leaning into Kylo. 

“I’m going to clean up and when I get back I want to get you fully undressed. I think you’ll enjoy this.”

He couldn’t see Kylo’s face, but the relaxed muscles told Hux everything he needed to know. Hux was going to enjoy being the first one he’d ever been with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux knew he should go back to work, that is what he had been in the middle of when he had had to go stop further damage to Finalizer by the hands of a madman. A madman that was now in his bed while he was wiping himself down. 

He should be working; technically his shift lasted for another half hour. Not that there was much point going back, besides there was a lot more he wanted from Kylo. He would start earlier in the morning to make up for what he missed. This may have started out as a way to burn off his anger, but now it was more. 

He wanted to be the first person inside of Kylo. He wanted to see how he would react and if he would push into the feeling as enthusiastically as he had pushed into his hand. Hux smirked; he would probably be just as clumsy. It would be a short time before he could get hard again, but he felt arousal at the thought. The innocence in Kylo was affecting him in a way he never expected. 

If his skin was flushed from just soft touches, he wanted to see him as he was impaled on his cock.

Hux groaned threw the towel in the laundry shoot, grabbed a second towel. He brought it back to the room with him, and looked over Kylo in his bed. 

His dark hair was fanned out over the pillow and his eyes closed. The blankets were only covering him where his semen wasn’t. Hux might have thought he was sleeping if he didn’t see the way his hands tensed in the side of the pillow as he walked closer.

He looked tense and stubborn, but the fact that he was still there was enough for Hux.

Since they had a moment he figured he might as well use it to see where Kylo liked to be touched, other than his cock that was. 

He crawled down beside him, resting his head on Kylo’s bicep. He took a few wipes of the towel to clean up the now cool mess and after folding it again he pulled the blankets over them so they could gather a little warmth. Once it was over them he rolled onto his side facing Kylo and started to run his hand over his chest, pausing to catch a nipple between two fingers.

Hux wanted to install in Kylo how important it was to talk, encourage him to be more vocal in bed. So even though he was pretty sure what his answer would be he stared asking him exploratory questions. 

“Is there anything you enjoy, or any place that you particularity like to be touched?”

He gave the nipple a gentle tug to help harden the nub before he started to tease it with his fingers. 

“I, um. This feels good.”

Kylo sounded stiff as he said it. 

“Where do you touch yourself?”

“I imagine the same places you do.”

Kylo snapped.

He could see the slight flush coming over Kylo’s skin again. It didn’t seem to be out of embarrassment this time. It seemed to be more about anger at Hux for speaking so much, and for making it obvious that they weren’t on equal footing in their experience for once. Hux’s skin felt tight at the thought of teaching Kylo, of forming his need around his own experience.

Hux rolled closer pressing his lips to Kylo’s neck. He pressed a few wet kisses to the skin, feeling the little shiver run through Kylo’s body.

“So you like this?”

Kylo made a noise that Hux assumed was meant to be nonchalant, but instead came out as a whine. It encouraged him to continue and he sucked and nipped at the tender skin until Kylo was tilting his head to give him better access. 

Hux was slow making sure not to do too much, as it was just the barest of touches seemed overwhelming for someone as touch starved as Kylo. He was just allowing him to feel the touch of another person and adjust to it. 

He slowly worked the sensitive skin until he felt Kylo’s breath changing. Kylo brought up his own hand to rest on his back, fanning out to hold him. Then Hux moved to his clavicle mouthing over the dip and then the bone that stood out. Kylo’s skin was flushed; it was obvious even in the darkness. 

He was starting to make the most delightful noises as Hux’s tongue licked into the hallow one last time. 

“If you want more you may say so.”

Hux stated, before shifting down and taking Kylo’s arm in his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his elbow, making sure it was bent enough that his face was cupped in his arm. He could feel Kylo watching him and he carefully licked the crease letting Kylo feel his tongue pushing in. As he wetted the area he took a slow breath in, letting it cool the wet flesh before blowing back out warmth over the spot. 

Kylo stifled a moan from the sensations and Hux found himself wanting to try this between his cheeks one day. This was just a onetime thing, he told himself. This would have to do. 

By the time he moved back to Kylo’s hard nipple it was obvious he was thoroughly worked up already. His skin was pink and he didn’t even seem to notice the sounds he was making at every small touch. The hand that rested on Hux’s back was slightly demanding, pushing and yet not knowing what to do. 

Hux laughed against him, letting him feel the vibrations that could happen from voice against skin. 

“You like touch don’t you?”

Kylo gave him a shaky nod and looked away. 

“Don’t worry I will touch every inch of you.”

“Good.”

Kylo’s voice was slightly choked.

Hux started to move lower, he had taken his time and Kylo was starting to react again. He was only slightly swollen, but Hux didn’t want to waste the time between. Kylo had been so desperate when he was hard, Hux wanted a little more before he brought him again. 

He had always enjoyed using his mouth and now was no different. He nipped along the edge of his ribs, letting his teeth scrape along unprotected flesh. Kylo was always on guard, and now as he let it down and allowed Hux to taste every inch of his softest parts. It was overwhelming, Kylo was trembling at the sensation. 

“Touch me like you did before.”

Hux knew it was a request to jerk him off again, but Hux wanted inside him too badly. He wanted to be the one to claim a little more of Kylo’s innocence and touch that unexplored territory. 

“I would like to try something. I think you will like it even more.”

Kylo looked as wary as someone could with an erection.

“Alright.”

“In the top drawer is lubricant, please pass it to me.”

Kylo did as requested, his eyes never leaving Hux’s face except to check that he had the right tube. 

Hux took it from him and moved lower still, moving between Kylo’s legs so his mouth was hovering over his cock. 

He squeezed lubricant onto his fingers so it would have time to warm and used his other hand to grip the base of his cock. 

Hux laid one kiss at the base, nuzzling the dark hair that covered his balls before licking a small line on his shaft. 

Kylo shuddered above him, his voice tightening from need. At least this time Hux was sure he would take a little longer before he came. 

He kept working his shaft, tasting the flavour left behind from his earlier release and the slight hint of soap. Hux was at least pleased at the cleanliness, it wasn’t something he expected. 

When he finally licked the slit on the tip Kylo was covering his face with one hand and the other was reaching for him. His long fingers dug into Hux’s hair and pushed him down, wanting more of the heat from his mouth around him. 

Hux pulled back and tutted. 

“Not yet. I want you to relax.”

“It feels so good.”

Kylo groaned in way of a complaint. 

The lube on his fingers was warm enough and as he engulfed the tip in his mouth he fingered at his hole. Kylo jerked his hips away almost instant.

“What are you doing?”

Hux popped off long enough to speak. 

“I want to make you feel good Kylo, it’ll feel even better if I’m inside you.”

“In there?”

Kylo looked honestly mystified that Hux wanted to use his ass. Hux paused as the gears in his head moved, thinking over just how little knowledge Kylo might actually have. 

Hux took the tip in his mouth again and hummed in agreement. The feeling was enough to encourage Kylo to give a nod of consent. 

Hux started slowly, making sure the hole was coated, and watching Kylo’s reaction to the way he was sucking. When he started to relax he carefully pushed one finger inside. Teasing the hole open a few times before pushing it in deeper. 

Although Kylo’s brows had drown down he didn’t complain yet and Hux was glad. He could feel him leaking in his mouth and he wasn’t sure that Kylo would last that much longer if he didn’t hurry up. He started to slow down the movements of his mouth and work more with his finger, pressing it in until he finally found the spot. 

Kylo made an embarrassing little gasp from behind his hand and only the cock in his mouth kept Hux from smiling smugly at him. 

While Kylo seemed distracted he pressed in a second finger, groaning himself at how tight Kylo felt. His fingers would be the first thing to be inside him. Exploring him deeper than anyone else had before. 

His own body was waking up, and he let Kylo’s cock slip from his lips, instead using his fingers to keep Kylo wanting more. Hux was sure that Kylo was close and he wasn’t ready to lose his prize yet.

Now that Kylo was getting used to the feeling of something inside him Hux started to open his fingers and stretch him out with each movement, slowly preparing Kylo’s body. He took his time, not worried about how long he was taking. If he noticed Kylo’s erection flagging he would use his lips to bring Kylo right back to the edge. Hux kept doing that until he would feel that the other man was as ready as he would ever be. 

“I’m going to push inside you.”

The statement came out as a request, Kylo didn’t take his hand off his face, but the yes he panted out spoke volumes. He wanted anything as long as he could finish. 

“I want to see your face; I won’t do anything further until you show it to me.”

Kylo took his hand away and glared at him, but his skin was flushed and his lip was plump from where he had bit into it. 

“Fine.”

Feeling a thrill he hadn’t in a long time he moved to his knees and pulled Kylo’s hips up into his lap winding his long legs over his shoulders. Kylo was flexible enough that he bent into it perfectly, and it allowed Hux to watch every expression of his face and know just what he enjoyed. 

Hux always preferred to watch his partners face the first time for hints on what they wanted. 

He used his hand to press the tip in, and then with a shift of his hips pushed in a little deeper. Kylo’s eyes widened and the glare he had fixed on his face left. He seemed to be curious of the slight pain of being fully pushed open, but not against it. Hux knew he was right when Kylo bowed his back so that he could impale himself a little deeper. 

At that Hux leaned over him and started to move, taking slow thrusts. Filling him completely and then dragging his cock out as most as he could. Kylo’s hand were fists in the bed, gripping the sheets to keep from covering his expressive face. 

Hux could see everything, the tension when it hurt, the easing as he hit the right spot and the way his jaw clenched as he started to thrust in harder. The time he had spent bringing Kylo to the edge paid off. Kylo was beyond embarrassment in his noises. Never managing to make a full word and yet still making his needs known.

Finally Kylo seemed to break and one of his hands reached between his legs, pumping his cock a few last times before he came with Hux still moving inside him. He felt Kylo tense around his cock and Hux moaned at the feeling. It was almost painful, but just on the right side of too tight. He kept using Kylo’s body until he found his own release. 

Hux held himself deep as he released and he watched Kylo’s eyes open again at the feeling. 

He knew that it had been a little too much for his first time with someone so starved for even the lightest touch and he could see Kylo’s thighs shaking. Touching alone had made him come undone and Hux knew that he was going to have to help Kylo come down from the over stimulation. 

There was a deep feeling of satisfaction that he was the one that had made Kylo come undone for the first time. 

He pulled out and used the towel from earlier to wipe himself and when he finished he relented to the need to could see on the knights face. 

Hux laid beside Kylo, bring one leg up to rest over Kylo’s and his hand to rest on his chest. It was just soft touch that he used, drawing the same pattern over and over again so Kylo could concentrate on that and come down from the stimulation his body had just had. 

“You like being touched.”

He stated again as Kylo started to relax completely under his hand. 

Kylo looked out the viewport and he saw a glare again, the return of the knight he was used to. 

“It’s a normal need.”

Hux bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at the snotty reply. He brought his hand up and brushed the dark hair away from Kylo’s face, watching him push into the touch. He was responding warmly again but Hux didn’t have the heart to kick him out like he did with most his flings. Hux had just deeply claimed his body, the least he could do was lay with him as he came down. 

After all Hux had work to make up for in the morning; he could be out of there before Kylo even woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks. The general hadn’t come to him again, and every time they spoke he found his stomach tightening with the memory of how it felt to have him inside his body. Kylo was only thankful he had his helmet to cover his face. He understood the need to be professional when they were in front of other people, but he wanted to see Hux again. 

The general did not seem to be having the same reaction as he did to their new status. Kylo had never been in a relationship before. Force training used a lot of concentration and he had never found someone that got under his skin enough to take the time to be with them. 

Although he wasn’t sure he liked the general all that much, the only relationship he could really remember was his parents. The heated arguments all the sudden felt a little less angry as he thought about how the last one had ended between him and Hux. Maybe this was as much as he was supposed to like someone, and it was the sex that took away the distaste. 

The thought of the night they spent together and the way Hux had touched him after was a fond memory. He thought it over again and again, lying in bed at night, running his hands over his body and imaging it was Hux again. 

It was now Hux he thought about when his hand ran lower and he wrapped his hand around his cock. Kylo wished it was, he missed the feeling of his warms hands and sharp teeth. He also missed the feeling of having the general inside him. That wasn’t even something he had imagined before. Although Hux did a lot he hadn’t thought of before, kissing and licking sensitive areas. 

He supposed a few weeks without meeting was natural, after all they both had work and couldn’t have nights like the one they shared as often as he may have hoped, but this was long enough. 

Kylo knew the best way to get Hux alone and scheduled him for a dinner. 

It had been an awkward exchange, he didn’t feel quite bold enough to tell Hux he wanted a second date. So instead he had requested time to speak about a special training regimen for the storm troopers. He felt it was see through enough that Hux would understand his true meaning. 

When the general approved it he had felt that Hux had understood what he wanted. 

At first when dinner arrived he started, thinking it was Hux. It only showed him just how nervous he was. 

Kylo’s nerves only made him angry and anger was something he knew well. After all it was Hux that should be nervous to be in his presence. 

Kylo busied himself with dressing down slightly, wearing only his undershirt and trousers. For once he brushed his fingers through his hair until it was tamed slightly. He knew that Hux had liked that way he looked, he was sure that was why Hux had kissed him in the first place. 

When everything was in place he heard his door again and this time he knew it would be Hux. 

Kylo's stomach flopped in nerves, but a smile quickly warmed his face as he saw the surprise on Hux’s face. The sneer he normally wore was gone, but his face was like a mask as he quickly covered his reaction. Kylo used the force to feel just a little more, so that he could feel the emotions hidden behind it. 

Hux was curious and interested.

“Ren.”

Hux greeted him, entering without being invited. 

Once the door shut behind him, his gaze was fixed on Kylo. He seemed almost predatory in his movements and Kylo could feel his heartbeat speed up.

“Dinner has already arrived.”

Kylo’s own voice sounded steady. He pretended that he didn’t care that Hux was there, seating himself at the table and lifting off the lid so that he could start on his meal. 

“So what is this new regimen that you mentioned?”

Kylo could feel his skin heating up and was glad for the low light. 

“After dinner.”

Kylo chided, as if he couldn’t believe that Hux wanted to talk about business at the table. He was proud of how steady he was, when all he could think about was how that sour mouth felt pressed all over his body. 

Hux raised one light eyebrow and took off his gloves. Then he slowly uncovered his own tray. He was willing to play along. 

For the most part they ate in silence, but he could feel Hux’s eyes on him.

He took each bite with meaning, and Kylo felt like he was the one being devoured. He couldn’t stop squirming in his seat; little shifts as the night they spent together came flooding back. When Hux ran his bare fingers over his fork Kylo remembered how those same fingers had felt playing with his nipples. His tongue darting over his lips reminded Kylo of the way he had licked over the crook in his arm. 

Kylo was struggling to eat, and he slipped a hand into his lap to dig his palm against his growing erection. He wasn't sure when eating become so erotic.

He had meditated before this meal, Kylo thought it would help him be the one in control but he was seeing that that wasn’t going to be the case. 

They were silent until they finished the last bite and then Hux pushed his tray aside and looked directly at him. 

Kylo was sure he could see the colour on his neck. 

“So Ren, would you care to fill me in? I had to cancel plans for this.”

His eyes widened as he realised that Hux hadn’t clued in to the fact that this was a date. He tried to pick his wording so that Hux would understand just what he was here for. The silence stretched out a little longer before Kylo figured out what he wanted to say. 

“Normally when a couple is courting I believe it’s normal to schedule time together.”

Hux’s face stayed the same as always, showing nothing more than what appeared to be the annoyed boredom that normally rested there. His emotions though fluttered under the surface. Hux was surprised, and Kylo was wondering if he had made a mistake. 

Just as dread was starting to fill him Hux reached out and covered his hand with his own. 

“Of course. I should have scheduled something sooner.”

If Kylo couldn’t sense the hints of his feeling he wouldn’t have known that there was a moment of confusion. It didn’t really matter though, Hux was holding his hand and it seemed as if it was going as he had hoped. 

Hux’s thumb kept rubbing his palm and he watched it, relaxing into the touch.

“So what else did you plan for us tonight?”

Hux’s voice was low and suggestive, but Kylo had actually not planned beyond getting the General in his room.

“I thought I would leave it up to you General.”

He tried to keep his face impassive, but the amusement that he felt from Hux told him that he didn’t succeed. 

It didn’t seem to matter though; Hux sipped out of his seat and kept his hand firmly in Kylo’s. He waited for Kylo to stand as well and led him to the bedroom. His skin felt warm as Hux moved through his quarters like he had been in them before. 

The door slid open to his bedroom and Kylo hit the lights, keeping them low. He didn’t like that his skin seemed to glow pink when the general was around, at least in low light it wouldn’t be noticeable. Kylo also hoped that Hux wouldn’t notice the bulge in the front of his pants either. 

“How about this Ren; will this do for entertainment?”

Hux’s fingers pulled from his hand and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He watched Hux’s hands and leaned into it, giving him less space between them. Hux didn’t seem to mind, he tilted his head into Kylo’s neck and he felt his lips brush the skin lightly.

He shivered at the touch, and he heard Hux’s smug laughter at his reaction. 

Kylo had to clench his jaw to bite down any annoyance. He reminded himself that it probably made the sex better. It was part of their courtship.

Hux started to suck on the skin once it was sensitive, and he knew he was going to have a bruise. 

He had had little marks all over his body from the last time, Kylo had touched each one of them until they stopped being sore. He wanted the new bruises and Kylo tilted his head to encourage Hux. 

Hux’s fingers brushed over his stomach as the last buttons were undone and he felt a gentle tug as his shirt was untucked. 

Kylo could have stayed like that for hours, feeling hands on him and the feel of someone’s mouth. Just having Hux touch him like this. 

When his shirt hit the floor Hux started on his pants, it was hard for Kylo to get at Hux’s uniform so he held him instead, trying to encourage him through sounds. 

The noises became more natural as Hux’s fingers finally brushed his cock, surrounding him in a tight grip. Kylo sagged onto him, just enjoying the feeling of having someone touch him again. The hand removed from his pants and they were shoved down as well. Kylo was happy to step out of them so that he was bare under Hux’s fingers. 

He could feel the soft fabric of Hux’s uniform rubbing against his sensitive skin, and he shivered again under the smooth texture. The fabric was so much softer than his own robes, and he rocked his hips to get a little more friction. 

“You’re going to make a mess.”

The words came out as a gentle reminder; to be honest he needed it. The sensations from his clothing and hand were enough that he was having trouble thinking clearly. Kylo was stuck between not wanting this to end and wanting more skin on his own. 

“Undress?”

Kylo asked before pressing a few soft kisses along his jaw. 

Hux pulled back and Kylo mourned the feeling of him, but it was worth it to watch Hux undress. At first he thought of helping, but he already fumbled enough, he didn’t want to add to it. It was frustrating to be unsure of what to do, but the information in the database was all clinical. 

He had only looked after the last time, hoping to surprise Hux with a little more experience, but in the end there had been nothing other than odd diagrams. 

So now he stood and watched Hux slip out of his uniform. He was careful, making sure to hang it over the back of Kylo’s chair so that it didn't wrinkle. 

“Lay down.”

Hux ordered, and Kylo was glad to do something other than stand there awkwardly. He willingly climbed onto the bed. 

Kylo tugged the blankets over his erection as he watched Hux undress. He had always adored the red trail down Hux's stomach, and although he didn’t look lower at his half hard cock, Kylo's skin still felt tight and hot as he thought about feeling it again. 

Kylo wanted to feel it again. 

“Where is your lubricant?”

Kylo felt a hint of panic, he hadn’t really thought of that that, and he had nothing they could use. 

“I don’t have any.”

He admitted shifting on the blanket. 

“We could do the other thing.”

Kylo suggested, thinking about how Hux had felt with his lips wrapped around his cock. He could feel the heat in his skin enough to know he was blushing.

Hux looked irritated but not enough to leave.

Kylo was still looking at his shaft and the soft hairs surround it when Hux came to the bed, pushing him back and straddling his hips. 

Hux smiled at him, but his face didn’t look fully friendly. A hand came up to cup Kylo’s cheek, Hux’s fingers running over his lips. 

“You’ve never had a cock between those lips.”

Hux’s thumb dug into his jaw and he opened his mouth for the general, letting him press his fingers inside. He didn’t really understand why Hux would want him to, but after the last time he had realised a lot of places he hadn’t expected had turned him on. Something about having Hux push inside his mouth was affecting him. 

“Suck.”

Kylo obeyed, trying to suck them deeper into his mouth. He stopped as Hux’s thumb pressed against his jaw painfully. 

“Less teeth, and don’t suck quiet that hard. Try and remember what I did last time.”

He could feel that Hux was enjoying this, that he was getting off on teaching him. Kylo used the pain of Hux digging into his jaw he center him and push down his annoyance. 

When he relaxed his mouth a little more Hux stopped pushing. Kylo started again. He'd thought over the night they had been together and how it had felt to be in Hux’s mouth so many times that the memory was no longer sharp, it was a mess of pleasure and the feeling of Hux sucking him down. Kylo used what he could think of, softening his mouth and trying to make sure his teeth didn’t scrape against the finger. Hux made a pleased sound, and it felt positively victorious. 

“A little harder than that.”

The words sounded more like encouragement than an order. 

Kylo tried to obey the instructions as well as he could, watching Hux’s face to see how he reacted. He looked pleased and then slowly he pulled his finger out, saliva wetting Kylo’s lips. 

Hux pushed him back against the bed so that he was lying down all the way and then started to crawl forward. Kylo quickly realised what Hux wanted him to do. When Hux braced himself next to Kylo’s head and leaned forward he shyly took Hux's cock in his mouth. 

The taste was strange, but not horrible. 

Kylo had wanted to give Hux the same pleasure the general seemed to pull from him so easily. 

Kylo tried to treat his cock as he had the finger, and when he seemed to be pleasing the general Hux slowly moved so that Kylo could take as much as he would like. Kylolifted his head to take more in his mouth and instantly gagged. He had to pop off so that he could let out a cough. 

“Not so much Kylo, take your time.”

Kylo tried again wanting as much as he could take, quickly choking himself again. Finally Hux moved off of him, letting out a little tut. 

“You lack control in all things don’t you?”

Hux said with a hint of smugness. Kylo felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassed anger. Hux was going to stop just because he was trying. 

“I have perfect control general; you would do well to remember that.”

He spat, only feeling more embarrassed by his outburst. It was frustrating to be with Hux, to always be lacking the knowledge for what he should do next. He would have brushed his mind but he hated taking if it was not offered. The thought always stuck to him, so unless he overheard it he wasn’t willing to look inside Hux’s mind. Besides he might see Hux’s feelings for him, and seeing that the general didn’t like him very much would hurt.

Kylo tried to keep his face from showing any emotion as he looked out the transparisteel. He would just stay that way until Hux left. 

Instead of leaving Hux crawled over him, his knees just above his head with his hard cock hanging above his face. Kylo realised he was changing position so that it would be harder to Kylo to take more than Hux was willing to give him. It would stop him from choking. What he didn’t expect was where it put Hux’s mouth. 

Kylo only realised, when he felt a hand around his shaft and then warm lips, that this was going to be mutual. Hux was going to teach him by doing the same things he wanted done. 

This time Kylo stayed flat on the bed, bringing his hands up to rest on Hux’s hips. He slowly did the same thing as Hux, taking the tip into his mouth. So far that was all he could reach. 

Hux didn’t allow him more, letting him get used to the feeling of it in his mouth, and letting him experiment with his tongue. He was rewarded by a moan from Hux and he gasped at the feeling as he felt vibrations down his cock. 

Hux was still only letting him take a little but he was swallowing Kylo down, and Kylo wondered if the general even had a gag reflex. 

He couldn’t believe how good it felt, the first time Hux had done this he thought he was going to finish almost instantly, and he wasn’t sure this time would be much different. Kylo instead tried to concentrate on what he was doing with his own mouth to hold out a little longer. Trying to use his tongue in the same way Hux was using his on him. When Kylo started to feel like he was getting the hang of it, spurred on from the noises from Hux and the taste as the general leaked in his mouth, Hux let him take a little more. 

Kylo had to turn his head to free his mouth so he could speak.

“Hux I’m...”

He didn’t know how to say it without sounding ridiculous, but Hux seemed to get the idea. He didn’t mind thought, his lips brushing Kylo’s pubic hair as he forced Kylo back into his throat. 

The noise that Kylo made was undignified but he couldn’t help it. The general was bobbing on his cock at a rough pace, each time taking it all. His throat was so tight, and the wet heat was incredible. Kylo hardly got his lips around Hux’s member again before he came. 

He didn’t get out a warning, but he could feel the general swallowing around him, taking everything he had.

Kylo was left gasping around Hux’s cock, but it was quickly pulled from his lips. 

Hux moved across the bed and sat up against the headboard, it wasn’t so far away that the general couldn’t reach him. Kylo quickly felt a hand in his hair tugging him over. 

Still relaxed and warm from orgasm, he obeyed, letting himself be moved in front of the general so that he could take his cock in his mouth again. This time Hux held Kylo so he was only sucking and licking the tip, the general working his own shaft with his other hand. 

“That’s good Ren, you’re learning.”

He praised, and Kylo tried to take a little more to please him further. The words affected him in a way he hadn't thought they would. He wanted to hear more praise coming from the general.

Hux let him take a little more, keeping him from going too far with the hand in his hair. Kylo looked up and watched Hux’s face, the way it relaxed and he even smiled. There was none of the bitterness or sneer that he normally wore. This was pure enjoyment, and he was helping make it. 

Kylo tried to do what he could, and he was pleased to see the flush in Hux’s skin. Hux was getting close himself and even though Kylo knew he wasn’t helping as much as he wished he was, he was a part of it. 

He felt Hux’s cock pulse and then his mouth was filled with thick bitter fluid, he couldn’t spit it out and he was almost choking having both it and Hux’s cock in his mouth. 

“Swallow.”

Hux commanded, his hand letting go of his hair and moving to his throat, feeling Kylo's throat as he listened and did just that. 

Hux let out a little moan and his head lolled back against the headboard. 

“Very good.”

Kylo swallowed a few more times, trying to get the last of it out of his mouth. He didn’t love that part but he felt content. It felt so good to be so close to someone and to have them touch him. 

Kylo moved up against Hux, pulling one arm around him so that he was in his embrace. 

This was almost as good as the sex; he could hear Hux’s heart beating fast in his chest and Hux’s hand started to rub his back. 

“Stay the night?”

Kylo hated how desperate he sounded; his voice was harder to control without the voice changer. 

“You would like more?”

It wasn’t just the sex he wanted he wanted Hux to hold him like this all night long, but he nodded anyway. It was in defense of himself that he held back how desperately he wanted someone to touch him. 

“Alright then.”

Hux’s voice was as soft as the touch he was giving.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo clung to him after, it didn’t matter that he was bigger; he tried to tuck himself into Hux’s arms. It was a strange thing, to see the knight so very vulnerable. He shifted a hand between them to touch Kylo more. 

Hux couldn’t help but be amused; Kylo was only giving himself away more by not forcing him out. He dragged his fingers down Kylo’s body, feeling the muscle of his abs before dipping down further. The fine pubic hair brushed the tip of his fingers and he could see Kylo look out the viewport alongside his bed. 

His fingers brushed the top of his cock and Kylo’s breath shuttered. 

He had been tempted to walk out the door when Kylo had said they were courting, but then he realised it was a good idea to keep his one rival close. Hux would be able to discover his weaknesses or maybe even become one to exploit himself. 

Hux smiled to himself, proud of what this could be. At first he had only thought of it as a release, but now he could see the upsides of continuing this. 

Besides, it stirred him how little Ren knew; he was so innocent and so trusting in this. Kylo sometimes was able to pull information out of thin air, but this was one place where his knowledge failed him and instead of being afraid Kylo was just so damn willing to be fucked in any hole. 

It was beautiful. 

To be able to mold another being like this was amazing, no matter how small a part it was. 

He could feel Kylo was getting hard under his touch and glanced up to see the flush on Kylo’s cheeks. He still had that damn defiant look on his face, and Hux was going to punish him for it. 

Hux touched him a little longer, letting his fingers slip around his shaft and give him a few lazy stokes. There was a soft moan pulled from between Kylo’s lips. This was how it should be. 

He tightened up his hand and kept jerking Kylo off, the background noise now his soft little moans. Hux could think of better uses for his mouth, but he found he actually liked the sound. 

Kylo was leaking steadily and Hux finally paused, running his finger over the tip and coating it. Hux brought it to his lips and tasted him. He really did love how he tasted; it would be enjoyable while it lasted. 

“More.” 

Kylo gasped out, his hands tight in the sheets. 

His hips bucked up, and Hux would not reward that either. 

“Greedy.” 

Hux tutted.

“Not greedy, you started it.”

Hux laughed at his petulant answer, he had to admit he sure did. He brushed his fingers through his soft pubic hair one more time before he crawled over Kylo and started to dress again. 

“Wait you’re leaving?”

Kylo gasped, sitting up. He didn’t cover himself up; instead he let his erection show. 

“My shift starts soon and this uniform will be unwearable for duty.” 

He glared at a crease before tugging on the pants. 

“You’re going to leave me like this?”

Hux finished doing up his trousers and he leaned over the bed so that he could kiss him. Hs soft lips felt amazing and he knew he would have to get Kylo to press them all over him when he had the time. With how enthusiastic he was there was no way that he couldn’t be trained to be a little better at sucking him off. 

“If you are good and can wait, I’ll take care of it after dinner.”

He could see the anger start to cover Kylo’s face and then it washed away. 

“Another date tonight?”

Kylo tried to make it sound like he didn’t care either way, but the need was still evident. 

“Only if you can wait.”

“Then I’ll see you tonight.”

Hux smiled down at Kylo as he grabbed his undershirt and slipped it on. Only once his jacket was in place did he lean down and give him a second kiss as a reward for not touching himself. 

He looked forward to that night. 

/ 

He had finished eating in the officers dining hall and returned to his quarters when he heard his door ring again. He was still in his uniform; Kylo must have known somehow that he had arrived. 

Not a bit of patience in the man. 

Hux opened the door and Kylo stormed past him. Once the door was shut Hux heard the rush of air as the helmets locking mechanism was released. It was removed and he looked at the taller man. His expression was hopeful. 

What Hux didn’t love was that his hair looked damp from sweat and he could smell that he had been training. There wasn’t a stink to him, but there was the musk of sweat. There was no way Hux wanted him like that, but he had come on time and Hux had never mentioned anything about being clean so he couldn’t fault him. 

“We’re going to need to clean you first.”

He stated, moving to Kylo and starting to remove his robes one by one. Folding the layers he took off and laying them over his arm. Kylo allowed it, sometimes helping him when the layer got too confusing.

Only after he was standing in only his trousers did Hux nod in approval. 

“Remove them and follow me.”

He walked to his refresher and for once he was there he turned on the sonic shower first. Waving at Kylo to get in. 

Tossing his pants against Hux’s sink he did just that. 

The general did just the same, laying Kylo’s clothing on the counter. 

He could tell the knight was rushing through the sonic. By the loud buzz as it was turned up on full. 

After a few minutes the sonic turned off and the door opened shifting back into the wall, showing that Kylo was already half hard. He looked clean, and his hair was fluffy from the shower.

Now that he was clean Hux really noticed that his muscles were standing out more than usual, and that it must have been from recent use during training. It was amazing to think that something so good was hiding all that black. 

“I’m ready.”

“You must be sore from training.”

Hux said, reaching out and touching him, running his fingers from his clavicle to his belly button. Pausing there he splayed his fingers out on his stomach. 

“I want to help you relax.”

It would use up one of his water rations, but he hadn’t taken one in so long that they were stacking up anyway. It was one of the many benefits of being a general. 

He reached past Kylo and turned the tap on, watching the tub fill with water. 

“Sit down. I’ll join you in a moment.” 

“Be fast.”

Of course Kylo would rush him. 

Hux moved to his bedroom and he started to undress himself. It felt good to be in bare feet and only his trousers. He would stay like that for the moment. If he was nude too soon Kylo would never be able to wait.

He hung everything up in the closet that wasn’t dirty and put the rest down the shoot. 

Then he returned to the bathroom and was glad to see that Kylo was seated in the tub, the water nicely filling around him.

His cock was bobbing in the water, and he looked like he was relaxing slightly in the warmth. 

Hux opened his cupboard, and took out a bottle of scented oil. It cost more than he should have spent, but hadn’t even touched it in the year he owned it and he wanted to really treat Kylo. There was no better way to get him to relax into what was happening between them. He also took out his lubricant; he kept it in the bathroom in case he ever wanted to jerk off in the tub. Hux set them both on the edge and knelt beside the bath. 

“Not going to join me?”

“I am, just wanted to make sure you didn’t try and distract me before I was ready.”

He took off his trousers and set them on the counter with Kylo’s mess. He reached down and pushed Kylo forward so that he could move in behind him. It took a bit of shifting but he got behind him with his legs wrapped around Kylo’s hips. Kylo kept trying to move into his lap but he didn’t allow it. He wanted to spoil Kylo a little for being so good and waiting. 

“You didn’t come did you?”

He saw the flush on Kylo’s skin and the angry clench of his jaw. 

“I waited.”

Hux took only a few drops of the oil and rubbed it over his hands, then he started rubbing over his shoulders. He worked the tense muscles, the knots at the base of his neck first and then slowly working outward. 

The small amount was more than enough and he was pleased that Kylo was already making weak little moans. 

The touch was what he had wanted most before so Hux knew that it was going to be his biggest weakness. He watched Kylo react to the barest of touches. He was starting to become hard again, his body reacting as he melted back into Hux’s hands. 

When he felt that Kylo’s guard was down enough he pushed on him to get him to lean forward. Hux only stepped out long enough to turn and slip back in, this time in Kylo’s lap. Between his legs his cock was already hard and Hux let his hands roam over it slowly. 

He had wanted to feel his cock the first night before he realised it might be better to try something else, maybe now Kylo would have enough restraint that it would be worth it. A part of him also wanted to be the first for everything, so that when it was over it would always be him that Kylo thought of first, no matter what he did. He wanted to paint Kylo’s experience with his body, it was the deepest claim he would ever be able to have with a human, and Hux craved it. 

Hux could see the excitement on Kylo’s face, his beautiful eyes wide. He didn’t seem to care what was done as long as he was touched. Hux removed his fingers from around his cock and took one of his large hands in his own and held it up. 

Hux took the lubricant from where it was on the side of the tub and squeezed it onto his fingers. 

“You remember how I stretched you? I want you to do the same thing to me.”

Kylo’s eyes widened a little at the statement, but he was eager to please and as soon as Hux moved forward to lean against his chest the fingers started playing around his hole. Maybe a little too eager to please, as Hux felt one blunt finger force its way inside him, and a second about to try and join the first. 

He quickly reached behind himself and started to guide Kylo, helping him take it slow. 

“A little deeper is alright.”

He said as he finally had Kylo moving at an acceptable speed. He could feel Kylo’s cock twitch as he finger pressed in deeper. 

Hux used small noises to let Kylo know when he was doing something right, which was more often than he had actually expected.

Kylo was surprising quick at picking it up, it seemed that he responded well to sounds of praise. When Hux was feeling relaxed and rather pleased with himself he urged Kylo to use a second finger. 

It felt like a lot, but Hux liked to feel the stretch, a slight ache that came with moving too fast. With the size of Kylo he doubted it would ever feel completely comfortable no matter how much he was prepared for it. 

He was tempted to brush Kylo away and do it himself for efficiency’s sake, but he could see how much it was affecting Kylo. His cheeks were flushed, and he kept biting his lip as he tried to give pleasure through his fingers. His cock was fully hard, and he could feel the little shifts in Kylo’s body as he tried to sneak a little friction against his cock.

Sometimes he would become erratic and Hux solved it by pressing his fingers into Kylo’s mouth and showing him what he should be doing. Hux added a third finger before Kylo did, and he felt proud as he watched Kylo sucking on his fingers and yet still able to concentrate on what he was doing. 

When he was feeling ready he gave a little push against Kylo’s wrist and then picked up the lube again. With only small hints on what he wanted, a tap on Kylo’s hip to get him to move out of the water, he slicked up the knights cock and shifted over him. He pressed it to his hole and settled himself down, letting it ache as it filled him. They both sunk into the water and he took a long breath to steady himself. 

The strangled needy noise that came from Kylo held the desperation that he was becoming used to when they were together. 

He didn’t move at first, enjoying the feeling as Kylo squirmed under him, groaning deep in his throat and pressing one hand to his face to hide it. The other hand found its way to his hip and held on tight. 

Hux didn’t move much at first, only rolling his hips in small circles and watching how Kylo’s mouth hung open as he panted under him. It felt good to feel the small movements, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Kylo moving inside him.

He could hear Kylo was swearing softly at the feeling, and he felt powerful with how quickly he came undone. When Hux started to raise himself up and move back down on him the hand on his hip tightened. It wasn’t forcing him to do anything but Hux knew he was going to have bruises were his fingers dug in. 

It took only a few adjustments to make sure it was how he wanted it, he could feel Kylo’s cock dragging against the right spot and he moaned softly, rewarding Kylo even though he didn’t deserve it. 

“Show me your face.”

He ordered and although he uncovered it, Kylo kept his head turned to the side to try and hide his red cheeks. 

This look was his and his alone, and Hux drank it in. Kylo never took off that damn helmet let alone showed anyone how reactive his face was. How his whole body was. His lip shook as he dragged in long breaths of air. 

Hux took the hand and guided it to his cock. This time Kylo was a little more confident in what he was doing, his wrist was less floppy and he managed to keep a good grip even as Hux started to move harder on him. 

He started to really work his thighs riding Kylo at an increasing speed, setting the pace and watching as Kylo struggled to hold himself together. 

“Good.”

Hux praised, leaning forward enough that he enticed Kylo to turn his head back so they could share a kiss. It was quick and messy and he could feel that Kylo didn’t want it to end. 

“I’m close.”

Kylo’s voice held the edge of a whine and Hux shook his head. 

“Not yet, hold on a little longer.”

It wasn’t a request. 

Hux had always worked out for endurance, so that he could handle long hours on his feet and now it came in handy, even as his thighs started burning he knew he could last. He was getting rougher, impaling himself down on Kylo’s cock a little harder each time. 

It felt better than he wanted to admit, Kylo’s big hand surrounding him and his thick cock stretching him open. 

He could tell he was getting close as well, and he could also see the strain in Kylo as he tried to hold back. The water was moving from more than just Hux’s movements and he could hear humming in the air as Kylo’s nail broke through the skin on his hip. 

Hux came hard, gasping as he watched his come splatter over Kylo’s chest and he gave a weak nod to let him it know it was okay to finish. 

He felt his release instantly, adding to the wet feeling already inside him from the lubricant. 

Kylo mumbled something that sounded a lot like love, and pulled him to his chest. Hux tried to move but he was effectively pinned. If he was feeling relaxed from his own orgasm he may have tried harder.

“Amazing.”

He could hear the awe in Kylo’s voice, and he felt smug as he sat pinned to the knight. 

They could have to move soon, they had sent some water over the edge of the tub, but that could wait a little longer. He had to let Kylo get his fill of holding him as reward for waiting, both this morning and only minutes before. 

It was always easier to train someone when you rewarded their obedience.


End file.
